En el mismo lugar
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ayano consigue conocer, por simple casualidad, a un joven de nombre Shun, quien logra captar su atención desde el primer momento, y ahora se ha fijado el objetivo de también captar la atención del chico, aunque será capaz de conseguir más que solo eso. Oneshot


Como se me da muy mal seguirles la corriente a las mayorías, anuncio la llegada de este nuevo OS de dos animes que dudo mucho que haya alguien que hubiese querido intentar antes. Ya ven, ni Lucky Star ni Bakugan me pertenecen

 **En el mismo lugar**

Se trataba de una noche bastante calurosa ¿dónde? Yo no lo sé, sólo sé que la historia nos lleva hasta un bar donde solía ser una frecuente cliente vespertina una chica de nombre Ayano Minegishi. El ambiente era bastante bonito, libre de peleas y de borrachos que se pusieran pesados luego de la tercera botella, rareza que hiciera de este bar el favorito de Ayano. Era bastante a su estilo el bar, alegre sin perder su decencia y buen trato, y también sus constantes visitas eran debidas a las igualmente constantes visitas de alguien en particular.

No tenía idea de dónde había venido, pero desde un par de semanas atrás empezó a aparecerse, y desde entonces podía verle cada noche, casi siempre pidiendo un trago suave, según podía juzgar Ayano. Gracias a lo bien que se llevaba con el barman del lugar, pudo descubrir que aquel chico tan misterioso se llamaba Kazami Shun. Supuso entonces que debía provenir de una familia un tanto tradicional, en vista de lo extravagante del nombre. Había algo en él que le interesaba, y quería saber más de él. Pero sabía que no debía estar mandando a cada rato al barman para cumplirle ese capricho cada vez que se lo pidiera. Lo que le quedaba entonces sería ir ella misma a preguntarle, aunque eso le avergonzara un poco.

No podía negar que Shun le parecía apuesto, con aquel aire de seriedad y misterio que le rodeaba, y por eso mismo quería plantear una conversación con él. El bar estaba un tanto vacío, pues el calor nocturno hizo que algunos visitantes frecuentes prefirieran irse directo a casa, y Shun estaba de lo más tranquilo en su acostumbrado asiento en la barra. A Ayano sólo le tocó levantarse de su propio asiento y acercarse tranquilamente, logrando llamarle la atención en cuanto se sienta a su lado.

─ ¿Se te ofrece algo? ─ es lo primero que dice el chico.

─ ¿Tu nombre es Kazami Shun-kun, verdad? ─ el chico sólo se encoje de hombros en respuesta a la interrogante de Ayano ─ Mucho gusto, mi nombre en Minegishi Ayano.

─ Pues… un gusto, también ─ a Shun le descolocaba un poco la actitud tan rara que tenía con él, tomando en cuenta que eran dos desconocidos.

─ He podido notar que has venido con mucha frecuencia, incluso con la misma que yo. Este lugar debe haberte gustado mucho, ¿verdad? ─ continúa Ayano con su tema que Shun no alcanzaba a descifrar del todo.

─ Mas o menos, aunque hay otros motivos los que originalmente me trajeron hasta aquí ─ Shun logra recobrar su imagen seria y vuelve su mirada a su bebida.

─ ¿Me dirás cuáles son esos motivos? Aunque si no quieres decírmelo, estás en tu derecho ─ Ayano no sabía cómo había llegado a este punto, pues pensaba que se le podría trabar la lengua apenas saludara.

Shun dudó en si seguir hablando con Ayano. Francamente no le parecía del todo normal intimar de esa manera con una persona de la que apenas sabía el nombre. No pudo evitar pensar que esa chica no tenía otra manera de desahogar su aburrimiento, así que, a fin de comprobar su teoría, le sigue la corriente un rato.

─ Tuve que romper con mi novia, y eso todavía no lo termino de superar ─ Shun saca una foto de su billetera y se la pasa a Ayano ─. Su nombre es Alice Gerhabich, originaria de Rusia, una gran mujer. Pero nuestra relación quedó condenada al fracaso. La distancia y las ocupaciones no son maravillosos factores de unión para una pareja, ya ves.

─ Supongo entonces que tu motivación inicial para venir aquí es igual que el mío ─ a Shun le sorprende un poco aquella confesión de parte de Ayano ─. Yo también salía con alguien, pero debí dejarle porque me había hecho mucho daño.

De pronto Shun estaba sintiendo un interés verdadero por la historia de aquella chica. También sentía cierto escozor mental por ello ¿Quién le haría daño a esa chica? Ciertamente era un poco atrevida al intimar así con un desconocido, pero era a leguas una buena chica, por lo que no veía que alguien tuviera una razón para hacerle daño alguno.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ resuelve a decir él luego de meditarlo un poco.

─ Nos íbamos a casar. Mi mejor amiga estaba emocionada, pues mi prometido era su hermano mayor y teníamos unos cuantos años saliendo. Sus padres ayudaron a pagar la boda, e incluso me aconsejaban en todo momento para ir presentable a la boda, pero de pronto vino él a decir que no se quería casar, y que se había enamorado de alguien más, y cortó todo lazo conmigo de golpe ─ Ayano suspira tristemente ─. Me desconcertó mucho. Por supuesto que mi amiga y sus padres también se quedaron de piedra cuando lo supieron, y también intentaron ayudarme cuando empecé a desmoronarme. Pero es que estaba muy ilusionada con la boda. Y así fue como conocí este lugar. Y vengo cada tarde después del trabajo, aunque muy ocasionalmente tengo la oportunidad de venir con mi amiga…

─ Aquel tipo debió ser un imbécil ─ opina Shun sin mostrar mucho lo que sentía ─. Llegar tan lejos para terminarlo todo cuando estaba tan cerca de casarse… Si realmente no quería nada contigo, lo mejor era que no esperara tanto para decirlo.

─ Pues creo que tienes razón ─ Ayano hace señas al barman para que le sirviera otro trago ─. Pero la vida sigue, y por tanto yo también debo seguir. Admito que al principio solo venía para llorar un rato y lamentarme con mi amiga, pero ahora vengo porque me gusta este lugar. Tal vez no estábamos destinados después de todo, acabé superándolo rápidamente, aunque un rompimiento siempre escuece a la hora de recordarlo. Ahora simplemente puedo respirar tranquila y buscar una nueva oportunidad…

Ayano se detiene inmediatamente y sonríe con algo de nerviosismo ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Eso podía fácilmente interpretarse como que estaba bastante interesada en aquel desconocido de nombre Shun. Bueno, sí estaba interesada, pero tampoco era necesario precipitarse así. Afortunadamente para Ayano, Shun no daba muestras de haberlo interpretado de esa manera.

─ También yo creo que tienes razón. Tal vez incluso más que yo. Aunque no fuese mi caso que viniese aquí por terminar con Alice, es verdad que debería ver hacia el frente y seguir con mi vida. Encontrar un nuevo comienzo…

Ambos jóvenes se quedan en silencio mientras Ayano recibía el trago que había pedido. En ese momento habían mil cosas rondando por ambas cabezas: Ambos venían de rupturas recientes, cogieron cariño al bar apenas llegaron, estaban de acuerdo en que sería mejor darle un nuevo rumbo a sus vidas y empezar de cero… A Ayano le sorprendía la cantidad de cosas que tenían ambos en común, y eso que apenas era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra. De pronto, como si Ayano hubiera olvidado su reserva de hace un momento, tuvo una extraña idea. Tal vez podría funcionar aquello que se le había ocurrido.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa? No sé si te agrade del todo, pero al fin y al cabo no tenemos nada que perder, y en cambio podríamos ganar bastante… ─ Ayano tenía una sonrisa pícara, como si ya tuviera asegurado el éxito de su plan ─ Puede que no sea más que un tonteo de momento, pero ¿no crees que…?

─ Podría funcionar, podría no hacerlo ─ se adelanta Shun, para sorpresa de Ayano ─. Pero es verdad. No tenemos realmente nada que perder, pero sí algo que ganar. Esto por lo menos nos ayudaría a conocernos mejor. Valdrá la pena intentarlo, y ya a estas alturas no podría negar que esto me interesa.

Ayano sonríe ampliamente mientras Shun llama levemente al barman para preguntarle por el alquiler de una habitación, aprovechando que también ese tipo de servicio se podía dar allí, aunque no lo pareciera la mayor parte del tiempo. Entonces Shun también tenía esa faceta oculta tras su seriedad a prueba de todo, o quizá las bebidas hacían su efecto. Daba igual. No importaba que por el momento llevaran o no cantidades importantes de alcohol en la sangre. Sólo sería para saber si sería posible que haya algo más después de esa noche, y si no era así no pasaba nada, podrían sólo ser amigos que coinciden el mismo lugar con casi la misma frecuencia, y Ayano sabía perfectamente que Shun estaba pensando de esa misma manera.

En cuanto ambos terminan de pagar sus respectivas cuentas, ambos se van a la habitación alquilada y cierran con seguro. La misma Ayano se aseguró de dejar en claro que no ordenarían nada para traer a la habitación. En su proyecto probar suerte con Shun, creía que lo mejor era no tener ningún momento preliminar. Tenían que aprovechar su estado de ebriedad para asegurarse de que no haya arrepentimiento alguno.

Dejándose llevar por el bajo impulso que la había tomado al llegar a la habitación, Ayano salta sobre Shun y le besa completamente alocada ¿Realmente quería hacer las cosas de esa manera? Ella sólo veía las cosas desde el foco de que tenía casi un mes sin sexo, pues ya antes de su ruptura había tenido que centrar sus energías en su trabajo y en los preparativos de la boda, quitando todo el tiempo en ese entonces a la intimidad con su ex-prometido. No quería esperar más, no quería una noche gentil. Sólo deseaba desahogar sus ganas con aquel chico que le había fascinado desde un primer momento.

─ ¿Estás segura de querer continuar? ─ dice Shun en cuanto Ayano deja por un momento sus labios.

─ Yo no estoy jugando, Kazami-kun. Claro que he de seguir, sin importarme lo que pase esta noche.

Ya sin más que hablar, ambos proceden a desnudarse sin delicadeza alguna. Cada segundo valía demasiado como para botarlo con actos ñoños. Si esto demostraba funcionar y se hacían pareja, bien podrían ponerse románticos cualquier noche que quisieran. Sí, ese plan realmente podía funcionar.

─ Kazami-kun… Kazami-kun… ─ gemía Ayano mientras sentía cómo el pelinegro la manoseaba y desnudaba sin contenerse para nada ─ Sigue así, eres muy hábil.

Como si aquello hubiera sido una orden, Shun termina de despojar a Ayano de sus ropas e introduce dos dedos en la cavidad vaginal de esta, empezando a moverlos con rapidez y habilidad. A Ayano le gustaba lo que sentía, y no escatimó esfuerzos para demostrarlo con sus gemidos. Estaban ebrios, y eso ayudaba mucho a abrirse más a medida que estaban avanzando. En cuestión de pocos minutos ya ambos estaban completamente desnudos sobre la cama y retorciéndose en un abrazo con el que no se podría saber dónde terminaba Ayano y dónde empezaba Shun. Iban tan rápido y con tanta intensidad que Ayano no se dio cuenta desde cuándo tuvo en su interior el miembro de Shun moviéndose con desenfreno, como si tener sexo fuera su único y mayor propósito en la vida. La noche apenas empezaba, así que el final de aquella velada estaba muy lejos de llegar a su fin, y asimismo todavía quedaba tiempo en los que ambos se dedicarían besos y caricias para amenizar la primera noche de cualquiera de ambos en mucho tiempo. Realmente sentían que eso les hacía falta, y no hacían sino demostrarlo.

Era la primera vez que entraban a este tipo de habitaciones, y no tenían idea de si estaba insonorizado o no. Existía la posibilidad de que más adelante tuvieran que enfrentar el ridículo si se topaban con algún conocido, pero por el momento no importaba en absoluto. Sólo se dejaban llevar por la pasión desenfrenada, aquella que podía mover a hacer mil cosas prohibidas como si fuesen perfectamente lícitas, perfectamente normales e incuestionables.

Sentía a Shun moverse de largo a largo dentro de ella. Lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. No era cursi, pero tampoco era demasiado salvaje ni tosco, sino que le daba exactamente el placer que esperaba obtener. Le encantaba. Le gustaba. La excitaba ¿Por qué no lo conoció antes, si así se hubiera ahorrado bochornos y enfados con su ex? La vida muy rara vez daba este tipo de triunfos y premios al primer intento, y Ayano hubiera deseado haber formado parte de esa selectísima lista.

─ Ayano, eres bastante buena… Aprietas que da gusto ─ decía Shun con la voz tan ronca que casi era irreconocible ─. Como esto acabaré llegando pronto.

─ Aguanta, Kazami-kun… No hay tanta prisa…

Pero Shun hace más caso a los impulsos de su propio cuerpo e incrementa la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciendo que Ayano perdiera completamente el habla. Si aquel era el argumento de Shun para llegar hasta el final, pues contaba con razones bastante convincentes, capaces de quitarle a Ayano la palabra de la boca. Ambos eran ya incapaces de seguir aguantando. Sus cuerpos estaban siendo llevados al límite mismo de sus capacidades, y en este punto no tenía ningún sentido pensar en nada. En fin, sólo se dejaron llevar por ese último impulso y llegaron al orgasmo juntos, largando un gemido que para ellos resonó en toda la habitación.

Les hubiera gustado haberle dado largas al asunto, en sus rostros se veía, pero estaban agotados tanto mental como físicamente. Un día entero de trabajo había hecho mella de lo que podrían haber logrado.

─ ¿Qué piensas, Kazami-kun?

Shun sabía perfectamente a qué venía esa pregunta. Él no andaba en la luna para sentirse perdido ante lo que dijo la joven frente a él. Había valido la pena, sí. Ni hacía preguntárselo.

─ Tal vez vamos muy rápido, pero vale la pena que salgamos. Me gustaría intentarlo.

Ayano sonríe levemente. Su objetivo obsesivo era suyo finalmente. Era perfecto para hacer nuevamente su vida, era el hombre que esperaba conseguir y quizás mucho más, el tiempo le daría las respuestas a cada una de esas expectativas. Esperaría sólo lo necesario para descansar su cuerpo antes de decidirse a intercambiar números con él y acordar a salir juntos un día de aquellos. Por lo pronto, y mientras sus respectivos trabajos los mantuvieran ocupados, simplemente se conformarían con coincidir en noches de bebidas y charlas, y siempre en el mismo lugar. No era poético ni mucho menos, pero le encantaba la forma en que todo estaba montado.

 **Fin**

* * *

Lo sé, no soy una luminaria en este tipo de temática, pero no creo que haya sido un desastre total este OS. Tenía meses sin escribir nada de Lucky Star, y ya extrañaba eso, así que aquí lo tienen, aunque sea la primera vez en mucho tiempo (yo mismo no tengo idea de cuánto) en que haya un ship no yuri 😝

Hasta otra


End file.
